


Tea for Two

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender AU, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, SanSan Russian Roulette, sansan, summer sansan russian roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Summer Sansan roulette prompt:@maxbetta Avatar the Last Airbender au: Sandor is a firebender and Sansa is a waterbender. [ @mygiantoflannisters ]





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygiantoflannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/gifts).



It was the Summer solstice, Sandor’s favorite time of year. He loved to take off deep into the forest, away from the Fire Nation, away from everyone, and just be by himself. The weather was hot enough now that he could camp outside overnight, something that he longed to do during the cool winter months. After trudging past what seemed like thousands of trees, Sandor picked a small clear spot and set up his orange tent. After the stakes were pounded down to his satisfaction, he began gathering dry wood into a small pile. With the simple wave of a hand, the mound of sticks became a campfire. Sandor had been a fire bender his entire life, but he only mastered his skill recently, after years of trial and error. One mistake during boyhood went so badly that he was left with permanent scarring on one side of his face. Not a day went by without him thinking about it. It was supposed to have been so simple, all he needed to do was juggle three small balls of fire. He was doing so well, but then he became distracted by some of the other kids taunting him about his size and one of the balls landed on his face, causing him to scream out in pain and burning him badly.

 

The horrific memory was running through his mind once again when he began to notice a sizzling sound coming from the fire. He looked up at the sky expecting to see rain clouds, but there were none. It was a beautifully clear day and the sky was perfectly blue with fluffy white clouds drifting by. And yet, the sizzling continued. He got up to investigate, suddenly feeling a mist that appeared to be coming from a nearby rock formation. He began to walk, taking a few curious steps in the direction of the mist when he saw her. Her skin was almost as white as a winter snow, and she had long red hair that was clinging to her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing any clothes. She was in a small pool that was fed by a hot spring, but at the moment the pool was just an empty crater. All of the water was suspended in the air about ten feet above her, swirling like a tornado. She made a gesture with her hand and suddenly the funnel of water dispersed into thousands of thousands of perfectly round beads, glittering like glass in the sunlight.

 

He had heard of water benders before, but he had never seen one. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He took one step further to get a closer look when a twig snapped beneath his boot, startling her. He froze. She saw him standing there in his rust colored robe, long black hair tied behind his neck in a ponytail. She knew immediately that he was a firebender. She dropped down to the bottom of the empty pool in an attempt to hide herself. All of the water that was suspended in the air above came splashing down all at once, soaking her. She quickly pulled herself out and crouched behind a large rock, grabbing the small pile of clothes that were next to her and putting them on as quickly as she could manage. She was afraid. He could tell.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just was following the water and then I saw you .”

 

Once fully dressed, she stepped out from behind the rocks. “Oh, you won’t hurt me? I know who you are. I know what your people have done. I’d prefer not to take my chances.”

 

“Look, I know my people don’t have the best reputation, but if it makes any difference, I was against the war.”

 

“But you took part in it. Right? I suppose next you’ll tell me that you’re a really nice guy and we should get together for a meal.”

 

He was fighting an uphill battle...maybe a bit of humor would soften her harsh tone. “Well...you can manipulate water, I can control fire...if we put our skills together, we should be able to make a decent cup of tea.”

 

A slight grin crept across her face, but she was still cautious. “You said you were here to see where the water was coming from, but you stood there and watched me even after you had found it.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to let him know she wouldn’t be easily charmed.

 

“I did. You were so beautiful, I couldn’t look away. Still can’t. What’s your name?”

 

She blushed. “My name is Sansa. I...I’d better be going. My people are going to worry about me if I don’t get back soon.”

 

“I understand. If you were mine, I wouldn’t let you leave my sight.” He was grinnng now, unusual for him.

 

“I don’t really know what to say to that.”

 

“Say...that you’ll make that cup of tea with me. Tomorrow morning. Right here. About an hour after sunrise. I have cookies.”

 

“Well, I would have said no to the tea, but I can’t refuse cookies. I suppose I could be here.” She was trying her best to sound cool and aloof, and failing miserably.

 

“Good. Before you go, would you like help with that?” He gestured toward her clothes, she was soaked to the bone, her wet hair plastered to the side of her face. He rubbed his palms together and then turned them to face her. She suddenly felt surrounded by warmth, and within just a few seconds she was dry all over.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He nodded in response, and then she turned around and started toward home. She was warm now, both outside and in, with thoughts of tomorrow adding an extra spring to her step.


End file.
